Scientists
Scientists are people who work at the SCP foundation and research info on objects named SCPs. Description Scientists are personnel at the SCP foundation. They appear to wear white suits with red ties, and notably the SCP logo on their shirt pockets. During the breach, it is presumed most scientists have died due to the lack of their appearance. In-game During the opening of the game, a scientist is below the area you are walking over. Using no clip shows that he stands there after walking out of the room. Press F3 to no clip, and god mode so that the guards do not kill you. That same scientist appears after disappearing in the sculpture's house room. He can be seen behind glass. He is the one giving you and two other D-class a job through the intercom. A dead, elderly scientist can be found near the door to the Nuclear Warhead room . A scientist is found in the room you appear in. He will talk about ways to get out with a a janitor until they are both killed by SCP-173. Before version 1.00, the janitor was a guard before he was a janitor. When you come across a three-way room in zone 1, SCP-106's black goo will make sounds. After a few seconds, a scientist will spawn from the ceiling and then die. Some of you have come to believe that the dead scientist is Doctor L. This is proven by the fact that the scientist has no name tag, meaning they can not be someone who is not Doctor L.Another suggestion is that this scientist is Dr.Maynard, this is somehwhat proven when you go into 106's pockets dimension, and find a code to Dr.Maynards office in EZ. During the first encounter with Tesla gates, a woman scientist will walk through the Tesla gate being electrocuded. Quotes ;The scientist dying *"I think the shortest way out is through the south east wing, follow me." *"Did you hear that? I hope it wasn't..." The scientist when you die from SCP-008 *"Please, oh god.....please no..." Scientist announcing Nine Tailed Fox * "Mobile Task Force Unit Epsilon-11, Designated as Nine Tailed Fox has entered the facility. All remaining survivors are advised to stay in the evacuation shelter or any other safe area until the unit has secured the facility. We'll start escorting personnel out once the escaped SCP's have been re-contained. Security Chief Franklin When going into the opening chamber, Franklin tells you to enter the chamber. Should you not follow instructions, he will warn the player that if they do not comply then they will be shot. Ignoring this will make him tell the guards to fire. After the sculpture leaves and disappears and the lights go out, he yells for the site to be closed down over speakers. He is later found at Gate A, announcing that SCP-106 has arrived, and shouts at them to fire the gun at the old man, which makes him sink and disappear. Nothing is known about the him except that he is bald, although it is assumed he has high classification in SCP. Quotes ;Franklin telling the D-class to enter SCP-173's containment. *"Attention all Class-D personnel, please enter the containment chamber." *"Please approach SCP-173 for testing." *"Uh, There seems to be a problem with the door control system, the doors aren't responding to any of our attempts to close it, so um, please maintain direct eye contact with SCP-173, and jus-*Microphone cuts out*" *"The site is experiencing multiple Keter and Euclid level containment breaches. Full site lock-down initiated." ;Announcer's voice heard when the player refuses to enter. *"Subject D-9341, enter the containment chamber or you will be terminated." *"This is your last warning. You have five seconds to comply." *"Subject D-9341 designated for termination. Fire at will." ;At Gate A, when SCP-106 breaches the facility *"SCP-106 has broken out of the facility at Gate A. Fire the H.I.D. Turret immediately. Do NOT let it across the bridge." ;At Gate B, when SCP-682 breaches the facility *''"SCP-682 just broke out at Gate B. I want all available helicopters and MTF units to Gate B NOW. I repeat, SCP-682 is out of the facility. All available helicopters and MTF units at Gate B NOW'.'''" Doctors Doctors are foundation researchers/personnel. Doctor Gears You can find the room Dr. Gears lives in, but you can not go into it. No-clipping reveals that the room has disappeared. The room may have been taken to the pocket dimension by SCP-106. Doctor Harp Dr. Harp is a scientist. He is not seen in the game. However, he is in the game and can be heard on number five of the radio. He will talk with Frankie. The security code to his office can be discovered here, but it can also be accessed by no-clipping. Doctor L. Dr. L. (full name Doctor Radical Larry) is a Foundation doctor who is most likely dead and SCP-106. There is also a rumor that doctor L. is SCP-106 (L. possibly stands for Larry, as in Radical Larry, along with other questionable proof). It is also possible that the SCP-106 victim ejected out the ceiling in a three-way corridor is Doctor L. It is also possible that doctor L. is the scientist in the intro. Questionably, it is possible that Doctor L. is the scientists found in the end room. Additionally, possible that doctor L. is the scientist that gets captured by the mask. It is also possible that doctor L. is the scientist who gets killed by a zombie. Doctor Maynard Doctor Maynard is a doctor whose office can be found in the game. You can find the code to his room, located in entrance zone, on the burnt note, found in the Pocket Dimension. He's also theorized to be the spy of the Chaos Insurgency that caused the breach. He helped the computer get full access to the system. This is still considered a rumor because it is not seen in the game. When you enter his room, you can find a paper with "YOU MADE IT SO EASY, NICE WORK FOUNDATION." written on it. You can find a TV where Maynard talked to two unknown clients, presumably Chaos Insurgency operatives. Doctor R. In the mask's containment, you can find a mask on doctor R. His name is Doctor R. because it is the first name of Radical Larry. This is proven because there is another doctor named Doctor L., Radical Larry's last name. It is theorized that they are brothers. The Dead Victim In one kind of three-way hallway, a dead scientist will die by falling through the ceiling and hitting the floor with a splat sound effect after being ejected from the pocket dimension by SCP-106. Trivia *Security Chief Franklin may be a reference to Dr. Gears, he looks like Dr. Gears. His appearance looks like it's based on Dr. Gears. *Dr. Maynard is not really a scientist, he is a soldier, as seen from the Gate A ending. *Dr. Harp's name may be a reference to the instrument. **It has been confirmed that Dr. Harp's name and personality are based off of the character Lyra Heartstrings, who's name and cutie mark are based on a type of harp, from the popular animated television series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Evidence for this is that Dr. Gears helped write the story for SCP:CB, and he has stated that he has watched the show several times before on the official SCP website. *The character Dr. Gears is a SCP Foundation wiki member. Category:Foundation Category:Characters